Generally, an aircraft emergency brake system includes an emergency brake metering valve coupled to a handle located in the cockpit of the aircraft via a cable. The emergency brake metering valve is controllable in response to the brake handle exerting a force on the cable. In this regard, the cable may be coupled directly between the handle and the emergency brake metering valve.